Steam atomizing liquid spray nozzle assemblies are used for a variety of spray applications including process gas cooling, gas scrubbing, moisturizing, and de-super heating. Such uses encompass a wide spectrum of processing industries, including aluminum, cement, chemical, petro-chem., steel, power generation, pulp and paper. Since such industries commonly utilize steam during their normal processing, steam is economically available for liquid spray atomization without the need for expensive air compressors and their costly operation and maintenance necessary in pressurized air atomization of sprayed liquids.
Many variables, however, can adversely affect spray performance in steam atomizing spray nozzles. Since most applications demand consistent, very fine liquid particle spraying, a number of conditions can affect the spray discharge. Water temperature, cooling or condensation of the steam, a change in the liquid flow rate, and wear to discharge orifices all can affect the consistency and droplet size of the spray. Wear and other maintenance of the spray nozzles also can cause costly repair and/or replacement of the entire spray nozzle assembly.